1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide switch of type in which a movable contact slides on a stationary contact fixed on a terminal base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slide switch is known wherein a slider freely slidable in a designated direction and having a movable contact with a coupler integrated type terminal base is provided with a stationary contact on which the movable contact slides on a surface thereof. This switch is provided with a coupler on a rear face and a terminal formed with a end portion thereof formed on a coupler terminal projecting into a coupler portion and another portion being formed on said stationary contact. This switch is generally molded by projection molding and integrated with a terminal on the terminal base thereof.
By the way, in an above mentioned integrated molding of a terminal and a terminal base, a great deal of time is required when a terminal is set into a molding die while molding and when an end portion of a terminal is positioned. This causes unevenness on a surface of the terminal base, durability of the movable contact is reduced while the movable contact slides thereon.
Moreover, because there is a possibility that a position of the stationary contact is slipped off or deformed by the projection pressure, it is required to leave enough space between each stationary contact when a plurality of stationary contacts is inserted. Consequently, the size of the terminal base is increased and a degree of freedom in the design is reduced.